ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhoe
'''Zhoe '''is a Silent Sister currently serving in King's Landing. She is 20 years old and from the Stormlands. Biography Zhoe was born in 350 AC to smallfolk parents in the Stormlands. Her father was a builder, often finding work in nearby Mistwood. From a young age, Zhoe was found of singing, a skill quickly cultivated by her mother to earn a few coins whenever they went into town. As an only child, she often spent time in the woods with the animals, finding a talent for befriending deer and squirrels. When Zhoe was 14, she was riding with her parents for Mistwood when they were attacked by bandits. Her father managed to hold them off while she escaped into the deep forest. She hid in a ditch for a day before attempting to find her way to town. Days passed by a she survived on the meekest of sustenance. Starved beyond pain, she prepared for her final sleep until a cloaked figure approached her. She knew it was the Stranger. Unable to speak, she reached out her hand. Death knelt, wiped her tears with a cold finger, and continued walking. Zhoe woke up in the care of people from Mistwood. Once she regained most of her health, the orphan girl dedicated herself to the order of the Silent Sisters. After 6 years of service in the Stormlands, she finds herself transferred to King's Landing. Appearance Zhoe was born with the gift of beauty, but her experience in the forest left her markedly thin. Still, she had big brown eyes, long brown hair, and a lovely face that was now covered by her religious clothes. She is no giant, but tall for a woman. Timeline * 350 AC, 4th Moon: Zhoe is born * 364 AC, 5th Moon: Zhoe's parents are killed, she is spared by Death * 364 AC, 8th Moon: Zhoe dedicates her life to the Silent Sisters. * 370 AC, 6th Moon: Zhoe is transferred to King's Landing Recent Events * 370 AC, 6th Moon ** The Silent Sisters ** Here was a Man * 370 AC, 7th Moon ** Wives of the Stranger ** Death's Maidens ** Love Among Sisters Zhoe is transferred to King's Landing and meets her new sisters. Days later, the King is murdered and they must prepare to bury him. She prays over his body in the Great Sept, preparing for his burial. Late one night, she gets to know about Sister Melissa. Some days later, she gets to know Sister Rylene. Family * Jack, Her Father (331 - 364) * Ella, Her Mother (334 - 364) Household * Sister Mary (32), a Reach woman who killed a man * Sister Emberlei (29), a sex crazed blonde from the Stormlands * Sister Janie (17), a dimwitted girl from the Westerlands * Sister Alison (30), a dwarf woman from the Reach * Sister Melissa (40), a gorgeous redhead from parts unknown * Sister Rylene (26), a woman from the Crownlands with Greyscale scarring Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi Category:Faith of the Seven‏‎